


Morning Light

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [33]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Contemplation, M/M, Mischief POV, They all just love each other so much, in different ways - Freeform, ruckus just wants to keep nova safe, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Mischief stumbles upon Ruckus and Nova in the early morning, and is pleased by what he finds





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) inspired me to post a little something for Valentine's day. Please enjoy our soft sons. Nova belongs to Jesse <3

Mischief made his way downstairs to start the coffee pot before heading out into the garden. It was just before first light, but Mischief had the layout of their house memorized, so he wouldn’t need to ruin his night vision by turning on lights. He was glad for that, and for how quiet he was on his feet, when he got to the living room.

Ruckus and Nova were sleeping on the couch together. Which wasn’t unusual in itself, they fell asleep at odd times often, but it was usually confined to where Nova was most comfortable, namely, the loveseat Ruckus’ work room. 

Not only were they out in a common room sleeping soundly, but Nova was curled up on top of Ruckus. Ruckus who was always on the outside of a group cuddle. Ruckus who disliked being restrained or restricted in any way, had Nova’s full weight on top of him, head resting on his chest, with Ruckus’ arms protectively wrapped around him. 

It really said something about their relationship, and just what Nova meant to Ruckus. That he was relaxed enough to make sure Nova was comfortable in the shared space of their home. 

Mischief leaned against the wall for a few extra minutes, watching them sleep as the sun slowly brightened the room. He was so glad they had found one another, found such comfort and love in each other. 

He left the room as quietly as he entered when they both started to stir, wanting them to have the soft early morning to themselves. 


End file.
